


Fire

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: They had lost everything during that fire. Or at least, that's what they tought.





	Fire

The town was burning. It was a destruction that nobody had seen it coming. Everyone was trying to run away and Berwald was not the exception.

What it seemed like a normal day, had turned into a living hell. Berwald wasn’t even sure where to go. He grabbed his little puppy with him and got out of his house as fast as he could. Cannon balls were flying on the skies, with unknown destination.

“Enemies?” He asked to himself while stopping to watch his surroundings. He knew he had to be fast to escape, but he was curious about the situation.

Suddenly something fell just in front of him and it was burning. Berwald looked around to find somewhere to escape, but he had no clue where to go. Was he going to die that day? He wasn’t ready. His puppy started to bark out of despair.

“I know, I know” He said several times to comfort her.

Berwald started to cough because of the smoke. His eyes began to tear.

“Come with me!” A voice shouted from a nearby window.

The puppy ran away to the window and Berwald followed her right after her. He grabbed her once again, so they could enter the house.

“There’s no time to talk now, we need to get out of here!” Magnus explained before grabbing Berwald’s hand.

Even though he was quite surprised by that man’s action, Berwald decided to not say a word. It was absurd trust a stranger, but it was a desperate moment.

They ran for several blocks. Magnus gave a quick glance to his partner and realized that Berwald was exhausted, but there was no time to take a break. He was determined to reach out to the nearby forest.  He also noticed how handsome he was, but he promptly deleted that thought from his mind.

“Come on, we have to go faster!” Magnus said to the other man.

Berwald nodded. He tried to clean his eyes, so he could see better where they were heading. He wondered why he was following that man. Nonetheless, he thought that there was no reason to not trust him.

After what it looked like an eternity, they reached a nearby river. Most people went there to clean their clothing or to drink from there. Berwald felt to the ground, exhausted. It wasn’t possible for him to take another step.

Magnus sat next to him and took a deep breath. They had lost pretty much everything. He couldn’t even believe it. His bakery… What was he supposed to do now? Yet he felt grateful that they could at least they managed to get through the fire alive.

Berwald turned around and stared at the sky, He wanted to believe that it was all just a nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked when he noticed that his partner was awake.

“I think… Yes” He nodded. He let the puppy to roam free for a while. He moved on his side, so he could see Magnus better.

Magnus nodded and smiled, before standing up. Pretty much every one had left the town. It was matter of time before soldiers appeared and it was obvious that the place was going to become a war zone.

“We need to figure out what we are going to do next” Magnus said before sitting down.

“We?” Berwald asked, surprised.

“Yes, we” Magnus insisted and raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t even know me” Berwald explained. Sure, now they were completely on their own. They would have to start over somewhere else.

Magnus shrugged.

“So? I helped you, anyway. Don’t you think we should stick together for a while?” Magnus smiled.

Berwald didn’t say a word for a while. He couldn’t figure out what was his next move. He had lost everything on that fire. He turned around and looked at Magnus. He sighed and sat down.

“I guess, we could do that” Berwald replied.

 

 

Six months later, Magnus was on their shop, waiting for clients. They had opened a bakery, in one of the biggest cities of the kingdom. While it didn’t make a lot of money, certainly both men were enjoying their time.

The puppy ran and barked through the store, waving her tail. Magnus smirked at her, it was clear that the dog felt like home.

All of the sudden, one hand grabbed Magnus by the waist and then he turned around. He smiled at his boyfriend. Who would have thought that a tragedy like that fire could have brought them together? Yet none of them would change a thing about their current life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
